


Too Long 'Till I Drown In Your Hands

by secondstar



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Dry Humping, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Premature Ejaculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 18:03:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8411251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondstar/pseuds/secondstar
Summary: Philip and Lukas find a moment alone and take advantage of it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hello, eyewitness fandom! 
> 
> this short fic is unbeta'd, but I can't wait to write more of these two! 
> 
> I can be found on tumblr @philipshea.

Philip held his breath as he waited for Lukas to respond to his touch. It had been small, a mere drag of his forefinger across Lukas’ wrist, but he held his breath as if it had been a kiss. Lukas’ jaw clenched, he swallowed as his eyes closed, thinking. Philip dared to hope for that moment, that Lukas would react the way he wanted, would give in to him. By the time Philip let out his breath, Lukas turned his hand over, his fingers opening for Philips hand to slide against them. As their fingers intertwined Philip looked down at them and smiled. Lukas put his free arm around Philip, pulling him close as he pressed his lips to Philip’s forehead while Philip’s thumb rubbed across Lukas’, the feel of his hand in Lukas’ lifting a small weight he’d felt deep within him. 

 

“This is enough,” Philip said, looking Lukas in the eyes. “Being here with you.” Lukas nodded his head, albeit reluctantly as he squeezed Philip’s hand. Lukas swallowed once more, his adam’s apple bobbing as he breathed in deeply, not breaking eye contact with Philip. It wasn’t much, a small moment while they sat hidden behind a shed on the Waldenbeck property, but it was enough. 

 

Philip leaned in, capturing Lukas’ lips with his own in a chaste kiss, half expecting for Lukas to pull back. Instead, Lukas deepened the kiss, his hand moving to rest against Philip’s neck, his fingers carding through the hair at the base of Philip’s neck. Philip closed his eyes tighter as he tugged at his hand in Lukas’, a wave of desperation washing over him as he guided Lukas’ hand to his waist as he maneuvered himself to sit straddling Lukas. It wasn’t until Philp cupped Lukas’ face with both of his hands, both of them gasping into each other’s mouths that Lukas turned away from him, his hands gripping tight to Philip’s thighs. Mouth open, Philip groaned out in frustration, although it was short lived, whatever internal hesitation Lukas was going through, because moments later his hands slid up Philip’s thighs and back down them again as he kissed Philip once more. Philip let out a low moan as Lukas’ hands roamed to his ass, cupping it for only a moment before moving back to his thighs then up his chest, unable to choose where he wanted them to be. Philip’s hands roamed as well, through Lukas’ hair, down his side, between his legs as they continued to kiss, swallowing each other’s gasped moans as Philip’s hand pressed against Lukas’ erection through the fabric of his jeans. 

 

It was the first time Philip had grabbed him, his palm flat against it, rubbing, but he felt freer, somehow triumphant as Lukas let out a choked sob as his head dropped against Philip’s shoulder. Philip closed his eyes as he grinned, biting his lip as Lukas’ fingers dug into his thighs. Philip breathed heavily as he expected Lukas to push him back, but Lukas didn’t. Slowly, he moved his hand, rubbing against him, his own forearm also brushing up against his own erection. Philip moved against not Lukas, but his own hand as his lips captured Lukas’. 

 

Within moments, Philip was on his back in the dirt surrounding the shed as Lukas hovered over him, taking control of the situation, spreading Philip’s knees, his hands on them as he manhandled Philip where he wanted. Philip hooked a finger in Lukas’ belt loops, tugging himself into a better position beneath him as he looked up at Lukas, his pupils blown wide as he licked his lips. 

 

“What do you want?” Philip asked as Lukas hovered over him, still as he looked down on him. Lukas, frozen still, simply shrugged. Philip wasn’t about to offer up a condom again, that had been a disaster. He tugged again at Lukas’ belt loops, then reached with his other hand and brought Lukas closer to him by gripping his neck and kissing him once more tentatively. They were short, chaste kisses, until suddenly they weren’t, and Lukas pressed his body against Philip’s, moving against him. They were still clothed, but that didn’t seem to matter to either of them as Lukas continued to kiss him. Philip, too, moved in tandem with Lukas, seeking out friction as he grasped at the back of Lukas’ thighs, not wanting him to stop moving against him. Lukas breathed heavily, grabbing at Philip’s ass and squeezing it as he moaned into Philip’s mouth, his hands sliding up beneath Philip’s shirt. Philip arched his back, his mouth open as he felt his orgasm building, unable to stop it as Lukas kissed his neck, sucking at it inexpertly. He couldn’t help but laugh as Lukas shuddered above him, moving in aborted gestures as he came. 

 

“Shit,” Lukas said, his head resting against Philip’s shoulder. Philip laughed again, closing his eyes as his leg fell to the side. He could feel his own come smearing the inside of his boxer briefs. “This is embarrassing, dude.” 

 

Philip sighed as Lukas rolled off of him, carding his fingers through his hair. Philip pushed himself up by his elbows, squinting in the sunlight up at Lukas who sat beside him, his cheeks flushed from embarrassment. 

 

“I came too, so it’s all good,” Philip said with a shrug. “Just think about how amazing it will feel with no clothes,” he said with a smile. He got one from Lukas in return. It was worth it, to see him so inhabited, without worry of someone seeing. Philip sat up, kissing Lukas on the lips, taking his hand again and squeezing it.


End file.
